


That meeting

by RoseEssence



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: ACE Comic Con, Fiction, Gen, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Tom hiddleston met you at ace comic con photography room...





	That meeting

You entered in the room and asked for having a photo with Tom hiddleston.

Tom asked "what's your name, mam?"

You said hesitantly "Osheen"

Tom nodded. "ok, what should I do? What you want me to do?"

You smiled at him "would you be able to do what I'll ask for?"

Tom went silent and you two stared each other for few moments and finally you broke the silence. "Just pose like you are mine"

He casted his eyes down and then looked at you. Love filled in his eyes like he got straight into the role. You two looked at each other with love, he placed hand on the crook of your neck and in the blink of an eye, moment passed. You cursed time for moving so fast.

Looking you watching the photo Tom asked "who would you show it to?"

You sighed and told him "the person I watch daily in the mirror"

Tom smiled, he found you very different. He said "hmm... witty."

You sighed, you know it's time to go.

"Aa... nice to meet you, Osheen"  
He extended his hand for handshake.

You shook hand. "I am sorry. My name is not Osheen"  
You passed a smile and exited the room.

Tom frowned in confusion. What could be the reason to hide identity? You and your talks stuck in his mimd forever.

**Author's Note:**

> With love... for Tom... :)


End file.
